On the Boundary
by redhotblackdress
Summary: Brian has some choices to make.. [Curt/Brian/some Mandy]


No words, just hands, just soft fingers finding curves on one another's bodies. No need to explain, no need for "I love you," Just the physical need, just mental anguish calmed by nameless pleasure.   
  
"Do you need me?" Curt whispered. Brian had never seen this side before. He put a finger on Curt's lip as if to hush him.   
"Don't speak." He said in a breath. Curt kissed his finger, and pulled him closer. Brian slipped his leg between Curt's. His blue eyes closed as the bodies became one. Curt ran his fingers through Brian's hairm, he kissed his nose. Brian could feel the breath on his face, on his neck. It felt almost sweet. The dark room swallowed them, it seemed as if they were alone in the universe. Brian ran his hand up the side of Curt's body. Feeling the details of the underlying muscle. Feeling the almost tingling warmth. He felt a chill go up his spine, as Curt slid his leg against Brian's. Brian felt Curt's soft mouth come close to his. Curt kissed him softly, his hand pressed against Brian's back. Brian's body met up completly with Curt's. They seemed to lock together, unable to distinguish who was feeling what sensation.   
  
Brian poked at his breakfast. He could feel Curt looking at him. Mandy was babbling on about something, he wasn't sure. He could hear Jerry on the phone in the background, arguing for more money, no doubt. But everything faded into black, it was just the sensation he was being looked at.   
"Aren't you hungry, Brian?" Mandy inquired. Brian shook his head.  
"What's the matter love, are you sick?"She pressed on.   
"No, I'm fine," Brian said, taking a bite of the now cold eggs. He pushed his chair back and walked up to the patio door. He slid it open and stepped outside. There was a slight breeze and the sun shone soft on his shoulders. He walked quickly down to the pond, and leaned against a tree. A moment later footsteps approached. Curt appeared at his elbow.  
"Looking for inspiration?" he asked. Brian looked at him.  
"I've already found it."  
  
"What?!" Brian yelled at Mandy.   
"Darling I only - " she began.  
"Don't!" Brian said, storming out of the room.   
"For fuck's sake Brian, I don't say anything when you're out there shagging God knows who! And now you won't even let me talk about us, about our future? It's a simple request." Mandy called out after him.  
"I don't care about our future," Brian said icily.  
"Of course not, you only care about Curt," she said, bitterness heavy in her voice. Brian looked at her evenly.  
"Maybe you're right." They stared at eachother in silence. Tears began to slide down Mandy's cheek, dripping on her feathered robe.   
"You're hideous," Brian hissed.  
"But, Brian.." she began to sob.  
"I don't care!" He stormed down the hall.   
"Brian, I love you, I do everything for you!" She screamed at him, but he didn't look back.  
  
Brian leaned his head against the wall. The faint thudding was began to drive him mad. Nothing he took relieved the pressure. Curt lounged in a chair, looking at Brian. The show was over, and Jerry was handling the press. The way it always was. They seemed especially ravenous tonight.  
"Brian.." Curt began.  
"What?" Brian asked sharply. Curt was silent. Brian turned around.  
" I said, what?" He asked, glaring. The look in Curt's eyes was soft. Brian let down his guard.   
"I just.."   
"I know," Curt said softly. There was a pause   
"I just, keep..thinking," Brian said, looking past Curt.   
"About what?" The room was almost dead silent, a great contrast to the crowd on the other side of the door.   
"About everything. About.." Brian stopped, taking a deep breath.   
"Well? Is there something you wanted to tell me?" Curt's voice began to grow hard. Brian stared at his hands.   
"Brian!" Curt stood up and walked over to where Brian stood. He took Brian's face in his hand and looked into his eyes.   
"What?"   
"We can't do this anymore." Brian said, barely above a whisper.  
"Do what?" Curt asked angrily.  
"You know what!" Brian pushed Curt's arm out of the way, and walked across the room.  
"Why don't you tell me?"   
"You have to leave, Curt," Brian said, looking at his reflection in the dirty mirror. Curt didn't reply. "Say something!" Brian yelled, his voice faltering.   
"I guess you don't need me afterall." Curt said softly, before walking out the door.  
  
There was no movement, and the air was stale. No heartbeat beat in time with his. No breath, but his own, in a dark that was never ending.  
  



End file.
